at all costs
by Welly
Summary: greg gets turned into a remote control for a bomb.


Title: At all costs Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Nick and Greg Series/sequel: No Spoilers: No Archive: Feel free Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING.  
Summary: Greg gets turned into a remote control for a bomb.

SCENE 1- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

Greg was sat in his DNA lab, merrily working away, when three men came in. Two of them grabbed Greg, and clamped a piece of cloth over his face. Greg tried not to breathe, but a few seconds later, he was unconscious. When he woke up, he was sat on the floor of his lab, his hand chained to a pipe. Greg felt something tight around his neck. He didn't know what it was. Greg didn't know how long he'd been unconscious for. He called out, and a few seconds later, Nick came into the room. "Greg? What the"  
"I don't know what happened," said Greg.  
"What's that round your neck?" asked Nick.  
"I don't know," said Greg. "These three guys came in, and then I was here. I don't know what happened"  
"Don't move," said Nick. "I'll get Grissom"  
"Okay," said Greg, nervously.  
Nick returned less than a minute later with Grissom. "Greg"  
"Hey!" said Greg, trying not to sound scared. "What's going on"  
"I don't know," said Grissom.  
"What's that?" asked Greg, looking at an envelope on his desk. "I didn't put that there"  
Grissom pulled on a pair of latex gloves, and opened the envelope. He pulled out the letter inside, and read it. "Greg, stay calm"  
"Huh?" said Greg.  
"Don't worry," said Grissom. "I'll be back soon"  
"What's going on?" asked Greg. "Is this to do with the thing round my neck"  
"I'm not sure," said Grissom. "Nick, stay here. Keep Greg calm, at all costs"  
"Er, okay," said Nick, sounding confused. He sat down next to Greg. "Are you calm"  
"Do I look like I'm calm?" said Greg.  
"No," said Nick. He put his hand on Greg's chest. "You're breathing quickly"  
"I can't help it," said Greg. "I'm scared"  
"Don't be scared," said Nick. "There's no need. I'm right here"  
Greg smiled. "I know"  
"Good," said Nick. "Close your eyes"  
"Why?" asked Greg.  
"It will help you relax," said Nick.  
"I don't want to relax," said Greg.  
"You heard what Grissom said," said Nick.  
"Fine," said Greg. He closed his eyes. Nick rearranged himself on the floor so he was sat behind Greg. "Rest your head on me"  
Greg leant his head back, and rested it on Nick's shoulder. Nick kissed Greg on the cheek. "Are you relaxed"  
"Not really," said Greg.  
"Take some deep breaths," said Nick. "Breathe with me"  
Greg adjusted the rate of his breathing so it matched that of Nick's.  
"That's good," said Nick.

SCENE 2- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

"So what is this thing round my neck?" asked Greg. He was still leaning against Nick. Nick had his hands round Greg's waist, subconsciously trying to protect him. Grissom had returned with two members from the bomb squad.  
"Okay, Greg, right?" said the first team member.  
"Yeah," said Greg.  
"Okay. I'm going to be honest with you Greg," he said. "You're a remote"  
"A remote?" said Greg. "For what? A bomb"  
The man nodded.  
"Oh my God"  
"Stay calm," said the man.  
"Stay calm?" said Greg. "You tell me I'm a remote for a bomb, and then you tell me to stay calm! Are you kidding me"  
"Greg, listen to me," said the man. "This is an elaborate bomb, one of the most elaborate I've seen. The device round your neck is measuring your heart rate. If it goes above a certain number, the bomb will go off"  
"OH GOD!" said Greg.  
"Calm down," said the man.  
"It's okay, baby," said Nick, kissing Greg on the cheek.  
"Okay," said Greg, blinking slowly. "I'm calm"  
"Good," said the man. "I want you to stay that way"  
"Can't we just take this thing off?" said Greg.  
"No," said the man. "Because then it won't register your heart rate, and the bomb will go off"  
"Oh," said Greg. "So what do we do"  
"Right now," said the man. "What I want you to do is sit tight"  
"Okay," said Greg. He looked up at Nick. "Will you stay"  
"Yes," said Nick. "I'm not going anywhere"  
"Thank you," said Greg.  
"Mr Grissom," said the man, standing up. "I want you to evacuate your entire lab. Everyone"  
"Okay," said Grissom.  
"And then we're going to search the building, and find out where this bomb is"  
"You don't know where it is!" said Greg.  
"Hey," said Nick, squeezing Greg slightly.  
"I'm calm," said Greg. "I'm calm"  
"Good," said Nick.

SCENE 3- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

Nick sat with Greg for nearly an hour, gently cuddling him, and trying to make him relax. Greg fell asleep, but Nick didn't move. The two bomb squad team members came back into the lab. "Hey"  
"He's asleep," whispered Nick.  
"That's probably best," said the second team member.  
"Did you find the bomb?" asked Nick.  
"Chem lab," replied the team member.  
"Uh huh," said Nick. "What happens now"  
"Your guys are working on trying to find who planted the bomb," said the first team member.  
"What about Greg?" whispered Nick.  
"Right now," said the man, "being asleep is the best thing for him. That way, he stays really relaxed, and his heart rate stays slow. He's perfectly safe as long as his heart rate stays within the certain parameters. He just has to hang tight"  
"Right," said Nick.  
"We'll be back in a little while," said the man.  
"Okay," said Nick. He watched the two men leave, and then looked down at Greg. Being asleep, he looked so peaceful, he didn't look like someone that could potentially be responsible for blowing up and entire building. Greg looked to innocent for that.

SCENE 4- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

Greg coughed, and woke up.  
"Hey baby," said Nick.  
"Hey," said Greg. "How long was I asleep"  
"Just over an hour," said Nick, stroking Greg's hair.  
"Oh," said Greg. He closed his eyes.  
"Tired?" asked Nick.  
"Yeah," said Greg.  
"Go back to sleep," said Nick.  
Greg yawned. "Thank you for staying with me"  
"That's okay," said Nick.

SCENE 5- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

"Is he still asleep?" asked the first bomb squad team members.  
"Yeah," said Nick.  
"I'm afraid we need to wake him up," said the man.  
"Have you come up with a way to get this thing off him?" asked Nick.  
"We think so," said the other man.  
Nick squeezed Greg. "Greg, babe, wake up"  
Greg opened his eyes. "What's up"  
"Greg," said the man. "We think we've got a way to get you out of that collar"  
"Right," said Greg.  
The man knelt down in front of Greg, and opened his kit. "Nick, I want you to hold Greg's head completely still"  
"Okay," said Nick, placing his hands gently on the side of Greg's head.  
The man pulled out various tools from his kit, and worked on the collar around Greg's neck. Greg closed his eyes. "Got it," said the man, pulling the collar away from Greg's neck.  
Greg opened his eyes. "Am I free"  
"Yes," said the man.  
Greg sighed. "Thank you," he said, smiling. "Can we get these handcuffs off now"  
"Sure," said the man, pulling some bolt clippers out of his kit. He chopped through the chain binding Greg's wrists to the pipe, and there was an explosion. Greg was thrown backwards, and Nick caught him. The four men got covered in broken glass, and bits of debris. As the dust settled, the first team member asked if everyone was okay. "I'm okay," said Nick. "Greg"  
"I'm here," said Greg, rolling off of Nick and sitting up.  
"Luke?" said the man, turning to his partner. "Ooh, you're going to need stitches in that"  
"Yuh huh," said the man, putting his hand to his head. He winced.  
Nick threw his arms around Greg. "Are you sure you're okay"  
Greg nodded, and burst into tears. "Hey, come here," said Nick, wiping dust off Greg's face. "It's okay. It's over"  
"I blew up the lab," said Greg.  
"No you didn't," said Nick. "It wasn't your fault." He turned to the bomb squad team members. "It wasn't anyones fault."

END 


End file.
